


Shake It For Love

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, M/M, Oisuga Week, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno goes on tour for the first time, and Koushi finds himself a little attached to the frontman of the band they're opening for.</p><p>a boy band AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It For Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time combining two prompts (which, again, just turned into a long ass thing anyway) - "music" and "texting!" This was especially fun to do being in... boy band fandoms for a few years.
> 
> Seijou is a typical boy band (like an idol group or. like. One Direction or something) while Karasuno is more of a "band" band, like. Fall Out Boy or Panic! at the Disco or something see this is basically just a summary of my music taste you know where I'm going with this.
> 
> There are definitely background stories to this that I might end up... writing... who knows!! Also, a guide to who plays what in Karasuno, because I'm a huge fuckin nerd.
> 
> Also Ukai is there. somewhere.
> 
> Suga - Lead/main singer  
> Asahi - Lead/main singer  
> Daichi - Electric/bass (switches on and off depending on the song) (he's tone deaf af)  
> Kageyama - Electric (can do acoustic but is more invested in electric), backup/main vocals  
> Hinata - Acoustic/bass (switches on and off depending on the song, more backing tracks), backup vocals  
> Nishinoya - Keyboard  
> Tanaka - Drums
> 
> Yamaguchi and Tsukishima - bodyguards
> 
> Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita - Sound/lights/effects/stage directing/etc.
> 
> Kiyoko - Makeup  
> Yachi - Hair
> 
> And also the Seijou members:
> 
> Band: Oikawa (front man), Iwaizumi (most popular/the Harry Styles sorry alright), Kindaichi, Kunimi, Matsukawa, Watari, Yahaba
> 
> Bodyguards: Kyoutani and Hanamaki
> 
> Random faceless people are their managing/pr/stage-etc/makeup team

When Takeda-sensei runs in announcing that he's booked them half a tour, nearly everyone in the room screams. Koushi is beside himself with joy, and Ryuu tosses Yuu into the air.  
  
"Who are we opening for?" Koushi asks.  
  
Takeda grins. "Aoba Jousai."  
  
The cheers in the room falter slightly. Koushi doesn't, but he can feel everyone else glance at Tobio, who, Koushi would imagine, is staring sort of fixedly in space.  
  
"What?" asks Takeda, looking around at everyone. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," Daichi says, and Shouyou, whom Tobio is standing next to, practically punches Tobio on the back and says, "You're a different person now!"  
  
While Tobio goes ahead and yells at Shouyou for assaulting him, Koushi goes to pull Takeda aside. Takeda, as expected, doesn't look quite convinced at Daichi's words.  
  
Koushi murmurs to him, "Tobio's ex-bandmates make up half of Aoba Jousai."  
  
"Oh!" Takeda flinches, looking embarrassed. "Should I change it? Should we cancel?"  
  
"No, no."  
  
Koushi glances back to Tobio, who is now chasing Shouyou around the room. Shouyou is doing all he can to escape, but he's laughing, too.  
  
"I think it'll be good for him," he says.  
  
*  
  
Aoba Jousai are popular in Japan, in every sense of the word. Their songs are fun and easy to dance to, and they're on the radio all the time. Nobody except Shouyou had understood why Tobio had looked so irritated when they passed an entire rack of their albums one time. Now, everybody makes sure to switch the station when one of their songs comes on and Tobio's in the room.  
  
Still, even Koushi, who attempts to catch himself up with pop music every once in a while (mostly because his music taste comprises of picking and choosing of random small-name indie artists), is familiar with Seijou's frontman.  
  
They meet Oikawa Tooru backstage for their first concert, because according to Takeda, their schedules wouldn't have aligned otherwise.  
  
Everyone on Seijou is  _big_. At least, they have an overwhelming presence. They talk and laugh around in their various teal and white matched outfits, but stop once Karasuno enter the lounge.  
  
Oikawa comes up to greet them. He's wearing short shorts. Koushi tries not to stare.  
  
"You're finally here!" Oikawa says, glancing around at them all. To Koushi's surprise, he doesn't give Tobio a second glance. In fact, maybe his eyes linger on Koushi. But Koushi could be imagining it.  
  
Daichi sticks out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
"You too." Oikawa smirks. "Well, come mingle with us. We  _will_  be seeing a lot of each other for the next few months."  
  
Koushi steps forward nervously. From the corner of his eye he can see that Tobio is lingering on the edge. Koushi doesn't blame him. Maybe he'll go over and keep him company, especially since Shouyou seems to have barely noticed and has gone to try to converse with a Seijou member, with turnip-shaped hair.  
  
Ryuu's started a sort of one-sided conversation with one of the members. Oikawa's walked over to Tobio.  
  
"How are you doing, Tobio-chan?" he asks.  
  
And it's probably a good idea to leave it at that. Tobio's eyes flash and Koushi remembers that time Yuu had turned on the cd player in their van once and it was a Seijou album and Tobio had stared at his knees until someone had changed it.  
  
Koushi slides in. This is the boldest thing he's ever done.  
  
"Hello," he says. "Oikawa-san, right?"  
  
Oikawa's attention shifts. Then he's looking straight at Koushi - he truly has a much bigger aura in person.  
  
He raises an eyebrow, but Koushi doesn't let that make him waver. "I'm Sugawara Koushi," he continues. "You can call me Suga, if you'd like."  
  
"Suga," says Oikawa. He clicks his tongue. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
Koushi sticks out his hand because he's polite. And either because he is too or wants to spite him, Oikawa takes it.  
  
Then Shouyou's coming over and says something to Tobio and doesn't make him talk to anyone, so. That's alright.  
  
"Are you excited about touring with us?" Koushi asks, now that there's not much left to save Tobio from.  
  
Oikawa says, "I think  _you_  should be the ones excited to tour with us!" and laughs like he told a great joke.  
  
Koushi shrugs. "We are. Or at least, I am."  
  
"So you can get more fangirls that way?"  
  
"Well, sure," says Koushi. He shrugs again. "But I think anyone would be excited to be touring with one of the biggest names in Japan."  
  
*  
  
As expected, when Karasuno comes out, most of the audience looks uninterested, talking amongst themselves and nodding to the music but otherwise not paying much attention. Regardless, Shouyou and Tobio are vibrant, even though Shouyou plays his acoustic guitar less than half the time and his voice is the weakest in the group. He still shouts the lyrics and makes the audience glance more at them than Koushi thinks they would have without him.  
  
Tobio is talented, too, voice caught between Koushi and Asahi's pitch, with a strong timbre that Koushi recognizes not just from years of vocal lessons, but pure talent. Koushi's voice used to be weaker than Shouyou's when he first started; only with training that he started when he was thirteen did he get it to a point where he now feels comfortable using it on stage, with nothing else but him and his mic.  
  
Afterwards, when they've played eight songs and mostly tired themselves out (except for Shouyou, who's still bouncing, and Tobio, who looks like he has the strength to play an infinite amount of songs), Koushi lingers at the back of the line as they descend backstage.  
  
Seijou is already at the stairs, watching them leave.  
  
Koushi passes Oikawa, who doesn't say anything. So Koushi decides he should, because they had that conversation beforehand, and Koushi doesn't want Oikawa to think that he thinks they're any inferior to them.  
  
"Good luck," he says, and pats Oikawa on the shoulder.  
  
Oikawa jolts in surprise, but doesn't shove him off. He regards Koushi coolly. Koushi relaxes his own face.  
  
"Don't need it," Oikawa says.  
  
"You can always benefit from more confidence," says Koushi.  
  
Their eyes meet. The moment happens for less than a second though; then, Aoba Jousai's on stage and Koushi and his band can hear the cheers from the audience.  
  
Shouyou looks awed, and even Tobio lingers to peek through the doorway.  
  
Koushi glances at Daichi. He's staring intently, but his lips are pressed in a thin line, which Koushi recognizes.  
  
"Don't worry," he says. "We'll have fans like that, one day."  
  
Daichi says, "Seijou is awesome."  
  
Koushi actually elbows him hard in the stomach. It does its job and breaks Daichi out of his stance.  
  
" _We're_  awesome," Koushi says. "In our own way. So don't forget that."  
  
*  
  
Touring together means going to the same hotels together, mostly because Seijou's managing team offers to and Takeda-sensei can never bring himself to say no. He'd probably ask, anyway, if they hadn't offered.  
  
The hotel they stay in is excellent, but discreet. Koushi rooms with Asahi, which is good because Daichi is a loud snorer, and any of the others would have too much energy for him to handle. There's also a gym, and on the day between their first and second shows, scheduled for their rest, Koushi decides to check it out and maybe work out. He should stay in shape, even while performing.  
  
He considers taking the stairs, before deciding, no, if he's going to exercise, he should start now. Holding his towel in one hand and water bottle in the other, he jogs down, making sure to keep his thighs and arms parallel when he does.  
  
When he's on the ground floor, he's goes to open the door to lead out of the stairwell. It does before he can touch it.  
  
Oikawa blinks in surprise.  
  
"Ah, Suga-chan!" His face goes through a large series of emotions that Koushi would've missed if he weren't paying attention. "Fancy running into you here."  
  
"You too," Koushi says pleasantly.  
  
Oikawa looks him up and down. Koushi does too, but it's easy to know what they'll both say next, so Koushi leaves that to Oikawa.  
  
"Going to the gym?" Oikawa says. "I was just there."  
  
Koushi nods. "I can tell."  
  
Oikawa's wearing a baggy light blue shirt and white, predictably, short shorts. There's a streak of sweat on his forehead and his armpits are a little damp and his hair is messier than before. Fangirls would be swooning over him.  
  
Koushi steps to the side.  
  
"How was it?" he asks.  
  
Oikawa doesn't move, stands in the doorway and leans lazily against the frame. "It'll do," he says. "I gotta stay in shape, y'know? For all the jumping around I do."  
  
"I'd imagine," Koushi says. He doesn't jump when he sings, because it might take away from the sound and words of the song. Plus, Shouyou does enough of that.  
  
"Did you see our show last night?" Oikawa asks.  
  
Koushi shakes his head. "Didn't get a chance to. We were eating dinner in the back, and then Shouyou spilled food all over Ryuu's pants. It was a pretty big mess."  
  
Oikawa hums. "I'd imagine. Too bad you didn't get to hear my singing live." He winks.  
  
"I'll get plenty of chances to soon, don't worry," says Koushi dryly.  
  
Oikawa continues looking at him in the way he'd winked, sly smile and a knowing narrow of his eyes. Koushi doesn't let himself linger too long as they make their way past each other.  
  
As Koushi walks out of the stairwell, Oikawa calls, "I'll see you around, Suga-chan."  
  
Koushi rolls his eyes but kind of likes it. He's not sure what it is, Oikawa calling him Suga-chan, or the wink, or something else. He replays all this in his head as he passes the elevator.  
  
It opens.  
  
Koushi recognizes one of the Aoba Jousai members in there, with a middle part and a usually bored expression on his face. Today the expression looks more forced, as Tobio walks out without saying anything to him.  
  
Maybe it was one of his old bandmates. Tobio's eyes are twitching and he looks so lost in thought that Koushi's sure if he walked in front of Tobio, Tobio would smack right into him.  
  
Koushi instead calls out, "Tobio!"  
  
Tobio turns around. His expression softens when he sees him. "Suga-san," he says.  
  
"Everything alright?'  
  
"Yeah." Tobio glances at the ground. "Everything's fine."  
  
*  
  
Before signing a label with his band, Koushi had thought he'd get tired of performing the same set lists over and over again. But as the second day of the tour starts, he doesn't think he ever will.  
  
The venue today is smaller, according to Takeda. They take their separate vans in the mornings, and even though Seijou has similar numbers of people in their band and team, theirs is bigger and has their label in big colorful letters on the side. Koushi sees Shouyou watching with envy.  
  
"Don't worry," he says, climbing into their own white van. "We'll get one like that one day."  
  
When they get to the venue, they start getting ready right away - Koushi and Asahi are first with Shimizu in makeup, while Yuu and Shouyou are ushered into hair with Hitoka. Ryuu never has to because he's bald, and Daichi's hair takes about thirty seconds to perfect. Koushi tells him he hates him for it at least once a week.  
  
As Shimizu takes care of Asahi's hair first ("Man bun, all the fans love it." "Are you sure, Shimizu-san?"), Koushi hums and watches himself in the mirror.  
  
Oikawa appears, meeting his eyes, and nearly making him jump out of his seat.  
  
"Hello, Suga-chan," he says. "Ready for your second day?"  
  
"Yes," Koushi says immediately, because he is. "Are you?"  
  
Oikawa scoffs. "Of course I am."  
  
"Good."  
  
Koushi continues watching him as Oikawa seems to struggle what to do with this. Koushi doesn't let himself smile too much - Oikawa would be embarrassed.  
  
He settles on, "I think I'll watch your show tonight. I didn't get to see it the first time, either."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me," says Koushi, because the part that surprises him is that Oikawa is telling him he'll watch today. Koushi doesn't let his face give himself away. He never expected Oikawa to care, much less come tell him about it especially after the first day.  
  
Oikawa continues, "We're rivals after all, aren't we?"  
  
"I don't know about that." When Oikawa's gaze sharply meets his in the mirror, Koushi does smirk this time. "We all know that you're more popular than us. There's not much to compete for afterwards."  
  
"That's true," Oikawa agrees.  
  
"But maybe one day you'll open for us."  
  
That seems to have been the answer Oikawa was looking for, because his tense expression relaxes. "Good luck, Suga-chan," he says, in the same tone Koushi had given him on the first day, and Koushi tries not to roll his eyes as Oikawa walks away.  
  
Not that Karasuno didn't have a lot of energy the first day - but today they feel more explosive. Koushi feels like if he sings loud enough, all of Japan can hear him. He jogs around the stage a little more than he would usually. Ryuu is killing it on the drums, while Yuu bangs on the keyboard like he's in his own little world, more than he would on other days.  
  
The audience doesn't react much more than the crowd at the first show, but Koushi still feels like they've accomplished something, regardless, when they're done. Shouyou, who'd played bass tonight, jumps as they make their way down the ramp, nearly hitting himself on the ceiling. Koushi sees Tobio flinch but Shouyou doesn't seem to have noticed; he's too full of adrenaline to have paid attention. Koushi would join him except he's pretty sure he wouldn't jump that high.  
  
Oikawa is the first person they see, and greets them as they make their way back. Tobio narrows his eyes at him, but Oikawa simply says, "Good work, Tobio-chan!" and winks.  
  
Tobio stalks off, looking as if he doesn't know if Oikawa's joking or being sincere.  
  
Oikawa even says, "You were impressive out there, Asahi-chan!"  
  
Asahi blinks. Koushi suspects it's because it's been a long time since someone's called him "-chan."  
  
Oikawa makes his way to Koushi. He does a tiny little clap, a few fingers on his palm.  
  
Koushi asks, "What did you think?"  
  
"Far more impressive than I expected." Oikawa grins. "Suitable for a rival."  
  
"Yeah? So you think it's possible that one day you'll be opening for us?"  
  
Oikawa laughs.  
  
"We'll see about that, Suga-chan."  
  
He leaves; fifteen minutes later, Seijou comes out from their dressing room, all looking ready to go. They're in a different matched set of outfits, this time various matches of black and red and grey. Most of Karasuno has left, but Koushi feels like he should return the favor that Oikawa had given them. He watches as Oikawa brings them in for a group huddle, shouts, "Let's kill it!" and the others shout back, "Yes!"  
  
They run out to the stage. Koushi leans against the backstage pathway and watches.  
  
*  
  
Seijou is ridiculously impressive up close. Koushi had known none of their band members actually play during their performance - they have a backup band - but had never known how overwhelmed he would be, watching each of the members showcase their individual voices instead. Koushi doesn't think he could be in a band like that. It would overwhelm him.  
  
Even though Oikawa's the front man, one of his bandmates - "Iwa-chan, go!" Oikawa had exclaimed, when it was his turn to solo; and another cheering, "Give it up for Iwaizumi Hajime!" when he had finished - has a stronger voice and a few more lines, because Koushi's been counting in his head. He tells Oikawa this when they're done, and Iwaizumi laughs while he walks by.  
  
"That's not good character, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yells at him.  
  
They don't get to stay in a hotel tonight, because they're traveling; their next show is the next day, in the morning. It goes well, even though Koushi knows that most of them don't get extremely refreshed from sleeping in their bus.  
  
Except for Daichi, who claps his hands and says, "A little more energy, everyone!" while they're eating breakfast. Shouyou's nodding off on Tobio's shoulder.  
  
The fourth show is a couple of days after, in the afternoon. Takeda suggests for them to switch up on what vans to take, and Koushi's sure it's just because he wants to see the inside of Seijou's van.  
  
Shouyou does too, saying, "I call taking the other van!" and runs over, just as Seijou's managing team agrees.  
  
Koushi watches as various people get lost in the bustle - some of the Seijou members want to stay in theirs, while Ryuu and Yuu are shoving their way to the doors, complaining about rich people.  
  
Oikawa sidles up to Koushi and says, "I guess I'll be riding in your van."  
  
"Really?" Oikawa nods at Koushi's raised eyebrows. "I would've taken you to be the type to stay with his own."  
  
"Wow, Suga-chan." Oikawa clutches his chest dramatically. "That hurts."  
  
Koushi nudges him and laughs.  
  
A few other Seijou members have agreed to sit in the Karasuno van, even their hair and makeup team. But Karasuno has only Shimizu and Hitoka who, Koushi figures, have disappeared into the Seijou van. Oikawa calls for everyone to fit in, while the driver looks overwhelmed at having to carry more people than usual today.  
  
"Go in the back, Issei -  _further_ , don't give me that look, we'll need to make more room… Yes, you're next, Akira-chan."  
  
Koushi glances around; if it weren't for the figure next to him, he would've thought he was the only Karasuno member riding in their van today.  
  
"Tobio!" he says. "I thought you were going with the others in the other van."  
  
"There's not enough room," Tobio grumbles. "Everyone got in before me."  
  
"Oh, Tobio-chan!" Oikawa chirps. "You're next, get in the back."  
  
Tobio obeys. Koushi is sure for a moment that he hesitates, but a second later, Seijou's entire set up team are piling into the middle rows, and it's hard to see anything else from here.  
  
As they get in, Oikawa says, "You'll go in after them."  
  
"Where are you going to sit, Oikawa?"  
  
"Front." Oikawa nods to the passenger seat. "I already got myself ready this morning, it'd be a shame to have my hair ruined by all this mess."  
  
His tone is absolutely serious, which makes it all the more hilarious.  
  
When Seijou's team has finished piling in, Oikawa peers inside. "It doesn't look like there's much room," he says. "I'm not sure if you can fit back there."  
  
"Maybe I can sit on your lap," Koushi jokes.  
  
He doesn't, though. They manage to make a little room for him, slotted between knees and seats. Oikawa says, "Good thing our bodyguards aren't in here," and Koushi says, "Ours aren't either," even though Kei and Tadashi don't take up much space, being tall and nimble, and useful for intimidating people away.  
  
They make it to the venue and when they arrive, Koushi slips out before all the others and stretches. Oikawa says, "Would you have been more comfortable on my lap?" and Koushi replies, "Absolutely."  
  
*  
  
It's expected that Karasuno gets marginally more attention now that they're touring with Seijou. Still, Koushi bubbles with happiness whenever he checks Twitter after a show, key wording their band name and seeing all the fans saying how impressed they were with the opening band at the Seijou concert. He has to scroll through several more tweets with each day, a good sign.  
  
On one of their days off, it takes Koushi forty minutes to catch up with the tweets that mention Karasuno in them, even when he's on his computer and there's no show today. He's pretty sure these tweets are getting familiar but reads them anyway when he hears the door unlock with the swipe of a key card.  
  
"Yuu?" he asks.  
  
But it's not Yuu. When he turns around he sees that it's Oikawa, who had asked for his room number earlier. But Koushi thought he would've knocked, at the least.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" he asks, smiling.  
  
"Key, duh." Oikawa waves the card in his hand. "When you're famous, it's easy to get receptionists to do what you want."  
  
"Really," Koushi says dryly. "I'm sure you just flirted with them, or something."  
  
"Suga-chan!" Oikawa puts a hand to his chest, looking mock-scandalized. "I can't believe you would think such a thing of me."  
  
Koushi chuckles. "Neither would I," he says, and returns to his laptop.  
  
Oikawa crosses his arms on the back of the couch and watches him. "Basking in the fame and glory?" he says. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it one day. If you get there."  
  
"We'll get there," Koushi murmurs, reading a tweet about the 'impressive guitarist' and 'keyboardist with the cool hair.' He smiles to himself.  
  
Oikawa taps his fingers on the couch. Koushi has half an urge to ask him what his room number is, to pay him back. Maybe the next time they're in a hotel.  
  
"We'll tour again," he says confidently, like he's already made plans to. "We're a good team."  
  
"Well, if half of your band members hadn't kicked Tobio out of his ex-band."  
  
Koushi doesn't mean for it to come out so harshly, except he doesn't want to take it back right away, because while Shouyou and that turnip head guy get along well, and Kei and that one Seijou guy with the messy hair have conversed on multiple occasions, Koushi's seen Tobio sit back awkwardly by himself, while Koushi's talking to Oikawa. Shouyou usually does his best to keep him company, but he usually tries to talk to everyone from both groups (except for Oikawa, because one time Shouyou had told Koushi, "How are you talking with Oikawa-san all the time? He's so  _scary_.")  
  
But Oikawa doesn't brush it off, says, "I heard about that when I was scouted. I'm not surprised. Akira-chan told me how controlling he used to be."  
  
"But he isn't anymore," Koushi insists. "And he's in a new band now, so it shouldn't be past anyone to regard him with some civility."  
  
Oikawa shrugs.  
  
"It's not my problem," he says. And when Koushi feels compelled to say something, he continues, "It's Akira and Yuutarou's. They're the ones who used to be in a band together. Maybe they'll sort things out."  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
Koushi taps on his computer.  
  
He expects Oikawa to leave, maybe busy himself with something more - interesting feels like the right word for it. Instead, Oikawa blows against the back of his neck and Koushi yelps, and then Oikawa's asking, "What's your number? I don't want the only way for us to talk when the tour's over to be on Twitter."  
  
Koushi shoots a grin at him. "Why not?"  
  
"Have you seen our fans? They'll go berserk." Oikawa blows on him again, this time less ticklish on his neck and more to stick up the back of his hair. Koushi pats it down. "C'mon, give me your number."  
  
*  
  
The end of Karasuno's part of the tour isn't too far away, so it's not technically too early for them to start to tire themselves out. Seijou always looks refreshed even after they leave the stage. Koushi figures out soon enough that it's some sort of strategy to keep their energies up for every performance.  
  
There are a few nights when they don't have the time to stay in a hotel, traveling from one city to the next. Koushi stays in his bunk on the bus, playing games on his phone and texting Daichi who's ten feet away for him to get him a snack when Koushi's too lazy to get up. Sometimes Daichi does the same.  
  
They're parked at a rest stop at a discreet location when the bus doors open, and Koushi hears Oikawa's voice ring throughout the bus.  
  
"Who's ready for some late night fun!"  
  
"It's hardly late night," Yuu provides.  
  
Koushi rolls his eyes - it's ten pm. But Oikawa must have a distorted view of time, too, because he chuckles and says, "I agree," before the sound of footsteps start making their way toward Koushi.  
  
Oikawa's head pokes down from above. "Are you busy tonight, Suga-chan?" His eyes are twinkling.  
  
Koushi glances up from his phone once, and says, "Yes, I'll be busy sleeping."  
  
Oikawa pouts. "That's no fun. You should come out with us!"  
  
Koushi sits upright and peeks throughout the rest of the bus. Turnip-haired boy is talking to Shouyou about maybe going out. The one with the middle part is standing next to them, glancing at Tobio every once in a while, who's sitting on the side. Koushi wonders if Tobio even notices.  
  
Iwaizumi is talking with Daichi, who's eating at a table and laughing.  
  
Koushi says, "No, thank you," and wonders if he should've expected Oikawa to come and ask him personally, or be flattered by it. He decides both, though takes the compliment more subtly.  
  
Oikawa says, again, "You're no fun!"  
  
"Clubs or bars or - whatever - aren't really my style," Koushi explains. "If they were, I'd love to go."  
  
"Of course they aren't," says Oikawa.  
  
He's folded his arms, leaning against the top bunk. When Koushi glances up at him, he sees that Oikawa is looking in Tobio's direction, too.  
  
Koushi asks, "Did you say anything to them?"  
  
"Not really," Oikawa says.  
  
Koushi doesn't know Oikawa all that well. But he's sure that in Oikawa's voice he hears traces of a lie. Koushi smiles.  
  
*  
  
It's the second to last show when they're about to go out and Oikawa says, "I hope you have fun out there," and winks.  
  
Well  _that's_  new. Koushi narrows his eyes.  
  
"What do you have planned?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Oikawa's tone isn't very convincing. He's doing this on purpose, surely. "I just want you to enjoy yourselves."  
  
Chikara, who's in charge of directing the stage, ushers them out, so Koushi just eyes Oikawa one last time before going up to perform.  
  
When they're on one of their last songs, all the lights go out. Everyone stops playing, and Koushi can hear them whisper to themselves in confusion. He freezes for a moment - this hadn't been in the plans.  
  
Then the back platform springs up and Koushi feels something very cold and  _solid_  sprayed into his back.  
  
The lights go back on - and so do the ones in the back of the stage. Koushi and the rest of Karasuno turn around to see Seijou standing there, cans of cream in their hands, and looking victorious.  
  
"Thanks for the opening, Karasuno!" Oikawa shouts, and sprays Koushi right in the face.  
  
Koushi shouts into his mic, which is working again. The music resumes and he tries to sing along, even though it's hard when Oikawa seems intent on covering Koushi's entire body with cream, while Turnip-head is attacking Shouyou and by association Tobio, although a little less. Even some get Ryuu and his drums, and Yuu abandons his keyboard entirely to jump on Iwaizumi who had blasted cream all over him.  
  
Koushi tries to keep up with the song - he can hear Kazuhito put on the instrumentals through the speakers, now that they're barely managing with playing - while running away from Oikawa, all over the stage. Still, Oikawa sings too, jarring Koushi's ears with his voice in their song.  
  
"I'm impressed you know the lyrics!" Koushi shouts during an instrumental break.  
  
"I keep hearing you guys sing, of course I do!"  
  
Matsukawa's on Daichi, who's not even trying anymore. Shouyou and Yuu have managed to steal a can each and are now attacking back. When Koushi runs past them, he yells, "Now, Yuu!" and Oikawa gets a mouthful from him.  
  
Koushi takes the opportunity to steal Oikawa's, and joins in on double teaming him.  
  
*
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) They haven't stopped talking about it.

Koushi's on the bus, scrolling through his Twitter feed while tapping on his phone. He gets a reply less than a minute later.
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) Of course they haven't. We were fucking incredible.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) What was? Joining us in our songs, or assaulting us with food?
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) Hmm. Both.

Koushi rolls his eyes, then swings out of bed and pads down to get a snack. He can hear Daichi snoring through his canopy, in the bunk diagonal from him. It's their second night traveling back. Daichi's been getting fifteen hours of sleep every night.  
  
Koushi still feels the adrenaline from the past several shows, even though it's been a couple of days since he last performed. Next on their schedule is for some holiday event, but that won't be for a while. Koushi imagines they'll get some songwriting done before then.
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) How's your new opener?
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) They're good. Not much of a boy band, though. Not as friendly.
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) Not as interesting?
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) That, too.

He decides what he wants from the fridge, closes it, and then treads back. Yuu is sprawled all over an unbunked single on his own. Daichi lets out a loud snort as Koushi crawls back into bed.
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) You should go back to sleep. You'll need a lot of rest for the show tomorrow.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) Yeah, yeah. And what about you?
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) I'm not performing tomorrow.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) It's past midnight, though. I didn't pin you the type to stay up so late.

Koushi feels stupid, grinning at his phone in the dark.
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) I'm not, usually.

*  
  
They get home in the early afternoon. When Koushi realizes how tired he is, he unpacks a little, changes into more comfortable clothes, washes himself up - then he's passed out in bed, stays there for a good sixteen hours, and wakes up a little after the sun rises the next morning.  
  
It's the summer, and he lives by himself even though his home is a little while away and it doesn't take too long for him to even walk there and say hello to his family. Most of the others still live with their families, except for Yuu and Ryuu, who are roommates, a few blocks away from Koushi's tiny apartment. That makes it easy for them to hang out with, while not disturbing Koushi's usual semblance of peace.  
  
His phone dings in the afternoon, and Koushi half-expects it to be Oikawa, even though they've only texted that one time on the ride back. It's not; it's Shouyou, who texts so fast that Koushi's phone continues dinging.
    
    
    > (From: Hinata) are you busy suga-san??? (∩＾∀＾∩)
    
    
    > (From: Hinata) WANNA HANG OUT 
    
    
    > (From: Hinata) tobio's free too, and nishinoya-senpai says he has some fun ideas for things to do together!!!!
    
    
    > (From: Hinata) its been a while since i saw u all |＞ლ＜；|
    
    
    > (From: Hinata) Yeah, Shouyou, sure! What does Nishinoya have in mind?

Koushi waits. He sets his phone down and goes back into his bedroom, deciding what to wear. He only pulls out his first pair of trousers when his phone dings again.  
  
This time it's not Shouyou.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) What are you up to on this lovely Saturday?

It's  _embarrassing_  how Koushi will just automatically smile when it's Oikawa. It hadn't been like this before. Maybe he's just more approachable over the phone.
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) About to hang out with my friends.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) So, Tobio-chan and the like? ;)
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) Ah, you got me.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) I do.

Koushi puts his phone down and starts to change his clothes. His phone dings when he's getting his shirt on. It must be either Shouyou or Yuu, telling him what they have planned for today.  
  
It's not.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) It's different not having you around anymore. The new openers don't talk to us very much.
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) Are you saying you miss us? :)
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) Mm. Maybe.

  
*  
  
Photos and videos of the cream fiasco resurface. When Koushi goes out to shop for groceries a few days later, he's stopped by a few teens who ask for his autograph and even someone who claims to be a journalist who asks him what it was like touring with Aoba Jousai for a month. As they leave Koushi realizes belatedly that they probably just run a gossip column looking to find dirt on whatever they can.  
  
Oh well. Any publicity is good publicity, and Koushi usually only has nice things to say. Maybe what he said about Oikawa might get misconstrued, but if any articles get out, Oikawa will probably just laugh.
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) Is this what it feels like to you be you?
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) Ah, are people worshipping you at your feet? Yes, this is exactly what it feels like to be me. Milk it with all you've got.
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) I'm being recognized in the streets. This has never happened before.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) You're a real celebrity now, Suga-chan! o|｡❛∀❛|ツ
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) Hardly. You've still got me beat for a long while.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) That's true. When will we ever be proper rivals?
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) I don't think of you as a rival, Oikawa.

He stops to make dinner, and then his mother calls and Koushi always has to give her his full attention. When all of that's done, and he's walking over to the single loveseat in the living room to eat, he checks his texts again.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) ლ｜´□`ლ｜One day, Suga-chan!! We will meet on the stage and battle again!!
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) I don't know if you mean with our singing or with food again.

*  
  
They've been given a week to rest, that passes by evenly. Takeda calls them into the studio the next Monday, to brainstorm tracks they can release on their first album, and if they have ideas for any new songs. They already have one EP released, and even though Koushi does his best, it's Ryuu who's particularly talented at getting attention and fans by interacting with people on Twitter and making videos with Yuu that they insist are just for fan service. Shouyou loves being featured in them, and they've managed to drag Koushi, Daichi, Asahi, and even their bodyguards into them as well.  
  
Yuu has his video camera out, and Ryuu's making some asinine commentary that everyone else in the room (except for Shouyou) ignores.  
  
Koushi's phone buzzes as Asahi's suggesting slower tracks. He slides it open and checks his texts.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) I haven't heard from you for a while, Suga-chan!
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) You're right you haven't. I've found someone else, Oikawa.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) D: Have you been cheating on me??
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) You've found me out. Your fame has gotten to your already big head. It's too much to handle anymore.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) That's mean, Suga-chan.

Koushi chuckles to himself.  
  
Yuu leans over and Ryuu says, "What's this? Is Suga-san not paying attention during a band meeting?"  
  
"Hush," says Koushi, and taps out a reply.
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) Then maybe we were never meant to be in the first place.

"Who are you texting, Suga-san?" Shouyou asks, peering over just as Koushi hits the send button.  
  
"No one." Koushi locks the screen.  
  
"You can't be texting  _no one_  and be looking like that," says Yuu suspiciously.  
  
Daichi puts in, "He was probably just texting his mom."  
  
"Asahi, hit him for me," Koushi says, and Asahi does before he realizes it.  
  
Daichi snarls at him, and Asahi jumps up and says, "I have to go to the restroom."  
  
Koushi's phone vibrates again.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) We're meant to be, Suga-chan!!!! I'll win you back!! (n≧ρ≦)η
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) You better do your best to impress me :)

  
*

 _Congratulations_ , Koushi types out. In front of him is the article pulled out on his laptop, and he can't believe he toured with these guys. They're award-winning on a national level - or at least, nominated, but Koushi has full confidence in them. Karasuno is still the small alternative band they were before. Except Koushi's broken an hour backtracking through the day's tweets, so he's now stopped searching.  
  
Oikawa doesn't text back right away, which Koushi isn't worried about. He's used to the times when Oikawa loses his phone, leaves it to one of their managers to hold onto, or forgets about it entirely. Koushi doesn't get a response until Daichi calls from inside the recording studio, "Suga! You're up next."  
  
"Right," says Koushi, as his left pocket vibrates.  
  
He takes his phone out and puts it on the counter. It usually takes him a few tries to record until he's satisfied with how he sounds, and even then he has to sing his lines over and over so they can pick a version that they like best. The sequence takes about an hour in total, and when he's done Koushi takes his phone again and goes out to get a drink of water.  
  
He checks his phone as he walks.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) !! THEY JUST TOLD US! Thank you Suga-chan | ＾□＾|o彡ﾟ
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) You deserve it. You're all incredibly hard-working.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) Ooh, kind words from you. That's new.
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) Don't push it.

Koushi grins to himself as he waits for Oikawa's response, and fills up his cup with water. He downs it all in one gulp, and goes to fill it again.  
  
His phone lights up with a new notification. But before he can read it, Daichi appears around the corner, and says, "I didn't know you were texting Oikawa."  
  
Koushi freezes.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
Daichi shrugs. "I saw the caller ID when I was done singing," he says. Then, "I guess I'm not too surprised, given how close you were on tour."  
  
Koushi shuffles his feet. His phone buzzes once again, to remind him he has a text message waiting.  
  
Daichi asks, "You're still getting on alright with him?"  
  
"Yeah," Koushi says, and then hesitates. But Daichi understands. He always does. "It's been great."  
  
"Let me know if we need to get Asahi to scare anyone away," Daichi says.  
  
Koushi laughs and says, "Thanks."  
  
*
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) Do I look like a model yet?
    
    
    [Sending image…]
    
    
    [Image sent]
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) :O Suga-chan, you do!! Tell your makeup team they did a great job.

"You did a great job," Koushi says to Shimizu, who's working on Shouyou. She doesn't turn to him, but Koushi sees her smile in response.  
  
Behind, Yachi is gelling the more flyaway parts of Koushi's hair. Koushi says, "You're doing really well too, Yachi."  
  
"Thank you!" she chirps.  
  
Shouyou laughs. "Yacchan, slower! Otherwise you're gonna end up gelling all of Suga-chan's hair down."  
  
Koushi chuckles at the thought. He'd send Oikawa a picture if that ended up happening, too.
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) They know. What are you up to?
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) Day off today! Iwa-chan wants me to play video games with him, but only because he kicks my ass every time.
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) It's okay. I'm awful at games too.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) We should play sometime and see who's worse.

Koushi can imagine it. He wonders where Seijou and the rest of them all live. They're all from the same prefecture - that's why it'd been a little easier for Takeda to book the tour with them in the first place - but Koushi would like it if they were even closer than that.
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) Did I tell you? We're going to the awards show next week.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) Just to support us, I assume.
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) Yeah.

Koushi's joking, and Oikawa probably knows. It doesn't hurt to make him think for a moment otherwise, though. Maybe Oikawa knows, that Koushi wants to flatter him. It'd be nothing new, because Oikawa's surely used to it, but.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) ｜＾m＾▰｜ You're easy to talk to, Suga-chan.
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) I could say the same for you.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) |＾～＾✿|ﾉｼ

Koushi's heart hitches in his throat.  _Maybe_ , he thinks. Oikawa is loud and popular and most of all, Koushi's never seen him text anyone very much while they were on tour.
    
    
    > (To: Oikawa) There's something I want to say to you, but I want to say it in person.
    
    
    > (From: Oikawa) Good thing we're going to see each other in less than a week, then.

*  
  
Seijou win best pop artist of the year, and go on stage to accept the award. Koushi can feel himself and the rest of them overwhelmed and proud, sitting on the edge of their seats. Koushi's cheeks are warm. He hopes Oikawa hasn't forgotten that he wants to talk with him.  
  
Oikawa says, "Thank you! We wouldn't have done this without our fans. Thank you to everyone who's been supporting us!" and the crowd cheers.  
  
Iwaizumi holds up their award and the crowd goes even more wild. And neither Koushi nor his bandmates can hold it in anymore - they join in. Even Tobio is one of the last ones to stop clapping as the excitement dies out.  
  
They leave their part of the crowd - Takeda had managed to get them VIP seats, near some other small-name celebrities, but Shouyou and Yuu still gawk at them - and start heading backstage. Kyoutani and Hanamaki recognize them and let them into the Seijou dressing room.  
  
Tanaka is the first to whoop, " _Go-o-o Seijou!_ " and Iwaizumi comes over to give him a noogie.  
  
As they congratulate, Koushi notices Tobio go over to Kunimi and Kindaichi. They're all smiling, faintly. Koushi's chest burns in happiness.  
  
And it does so even more when Oikawa comes over to him and, beaming, says, "Aren't you proud?"  
  
"I am," Koushi says, because he is.  
  
Then Oikawa's asking, "So what did you want to tell me?" and his eyes are crinkled like he already knows what Koushi's going to say.  
  
He says plainly, "I like you, Oikawa."  
  
Oikawa mock gasps. "No way!"  
  
Koushi nudges him with his shoulder. "Don't be obnoxious," he says, and, "I know you struggle with that."  
  
"Mm," says Oikawa. His hands have entwined with Koushi's. Koushi doesn't know when that happened, and how he didn't realize that until now. "But you love it."  
  
Koushi laughs. It feels louder than the audience's cheers, almost as good as when they'd been singing together during one of their last shows.  
  
"I do," he says, riding on the high of Oikawa's smile, their noses bumping together, the teasing  _oohs_  that echo around the room when Oikawa brings him into a kiss.


End file.
